


One Sentimental Moment In Your Arms

by sharkdolphin



Series: Floofy Silver Fox [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Post-Coital Fluff, Pure Comfort, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkdolphin/pseuds/sharkdolphin
Summary: John laughed, bright and mirthful. It was a sound you wished you could hug tight and snuggle into. “Ohlove, that really was quite good, wouldn’t you agree?”akaLiterally just a pentadrabble of pure fluff.
Relationships: John Deacon/You
Series: Floofy Silver Fox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700956
Kudos: 20





	One Sentimental Moment In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for kink, but it’s actually quite tame. Also, new record for my shortest fic ever!
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of One Year Of Love by Queen.

The bed dipped and shifted around you as John redistributed his weight, moving to sit, then hauling you into his lap with a satisfied chuckle.

“Whew! That was absolutely wonderful,” he sighed contentedly. “ _You’re_ absolutely wonderful.”

You whined in protest even as your heart skipped a beat at his casual praise, thumping out its overly excited rhythm at having your Dom’s approval.

Even after weeks of getting to know him and playing with him, the way John would just throw out words of encouragement and affection—like they cost him _nothing_ to give—never failed to make you blush with happiness.

John laughed, bright and mirthful. It was a sound you wished you could hug tight and snuggle into. “ _Oh_ love, that really was quite good, wouldn’t you agree?”

Feeling bashful now that you’d come down from the high of orgasm, you curled in on yourself, cheeks burning with embarrassment, refusing to meet his gaze.

John tutted playfully. “What did I say about how you should be when I’m speaking to you?” He asked.

You habitually squeezed your eyes shut and buried your face against his chest—though it was the exact thing he was gently chiding you for—shyness making you tremble in embarrassment and delight.

He tutted again, amused and infinitely fond. You squirmed in his arms even as you felt his hand on your cheek, caressing you, then lifting your face so you were compelled to open your eyes and look at him.

“What did I say, hmm?” John had an expectant look, an encouraging smile that made your insides glow fiercely with pleasure.

“You said not to—” you stammered timidly, blushing even before you finished the sentence, “not to hide my face, Sir.”

“I did,” he agreed, smiling oh-so-tenderly, leaning forward to kiss you on the cheek. You whimpered at the softness of his lips, the gentleness in his touch. “ _Oh, love_ ,” he cooed indulgently, kissing your cheek again, then again.

The pleasure from sex earlier had never really left, and it now returned in full force, unfurling in your chest and expressing itself as a sweet _ache_ that left you shuddering for breath.

John hummed appreciatively as his hands wandered soothingly across your bare skin. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He murmured.

You squirmed again, but nodded vehemently, wanting to make sure he knew just how grateful you were for him constantly looking out for you—not just in the heat of the moment, but before and after, too.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah? You did?”

You nodded again, feeling very bashful under John’s doting attention. “Yeah,” you mumbled.

“Good,” he said, tightening his arms around you in a warm hug. He finally kissed you on the lips, soft and chaste. “You certainly deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” you whispered, smiling, meeting his eyes for the briefest moment before moving so you could snuggle closer, and place a tentative kiss along his jaw.

“Oh, love,” John cooed. “You’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
